Fighting for Justice
by animelover618
Summary: I wasn't expecting to be an orphan, or to get a strange letter from a place called Wammy's House asking me to join their, "Family". And I definalty wasn't expecting to to fall for this stanger called Ryuzaki. LxOc
1. Chapter 1

**I am pround to say that this is my first fanfiction! Please review if you like it!**

***I do not own Death Note or any of there charaters I do in fact own my OCs and my ideas***

Fighting for Justice

Chapter 1

The application came about a month after my parents died. I was sitting alone on my new bed thinking about the "accident." I was coming home from my first day of highschool, my new purple skirt at my knees and my white polo resting on my still flat chest. Before I even entered my house I sensed that something was wrong. I cautiously walked up to the front door and entered my home only to find blood splattered on the once white walls and two corpses on the bloodstained carpet.

My eyes widened in shock and I left out a piercing scream. I wanted nothing more than the person who did this to die. The next day I was taken away to the local orphanage. I had nothing, none of the kids liked me, and they called me the "weird geek girl," just because I was smarter than them and got the math right before them. Soon I found myself alone. I cut my long black hair off, leaving a short cropped shaggy mess. My preppy, sweet, girl look had soon adopted into a rebel, black, biker look. I found myself with ten foot walls surrounding me, and no door to escape.

"Jessica," called Ben, the owner of the orphanage, "you got a letter from a place called Wammy's." He smiled and held the letter out for me to take.

Ben was a 22 year who had bright blue eyes and a smile that would make most girls melt. But I was unlike most girls.

I sighed and walked over to retrieve the letter. When I snatched it from his hands I almost yelled, "How many times must I tell you Ben, call me Jessie."

He looked kinda hurt, even I heard the venom in my voice, the truth is I don't dislike Ben like everyone else. He actually was nice to me and didn't make give me dirty looks like everyone else, So I sweetened my voice a little and said, "Thanks for the letter Ben." He simply nodded and left my room.

I looked at the letter, it was very thick. I looked at the address, "Wow", I said amazed, "sent all the way from Winchester, England. I gingerly opened the letter, as if one wrong touch and the letter would turn to dust, slowly I read the letter.

Dear Miss Jessica Levelan,

I am very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Wammy's House, an orphanage for children with outstanding intelligence and skills. If you wish to join us please fill out the following form and send it back to us as soon as possible, please be aware that none of the students use there real name, but an alias instead, so please come up with a suitable alias for yorself. Hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Quillsh Wammy

Founder and Owner of Wammy's House

I stared at the letter, trying to figure out if it was a joke or real. I looked at the applicatin and after looking it over I decided to fill it out.

**Application for Wammy's House**

Name: Jessica Levelan

Birthday: June, 15, 1982

Favorite Subject: Math

Least Favorite Subject: Social Studies

Alias:

At the last question I sat thinking for a while, not sure what to call myself. It took me a good two hours until I came up with the perfect name.

Alias: Justice

I sent the letter the next day. When one boy saw me he snickered and said, "Whatcha doing, sending letters to your fake boyfriend."

My face heated up and I yelled back, "No I'm getting out of this dump." I ran up to my room and locked myself up there. Finally Ben came in with a plate of roasted dinner and placed it on my bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah," I answered grabbing the food and starting to eat it.

"Jessie, I hear you might be leaving, is this true?"

I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes so I just kept my eyes to the ground and replied, "Yes that is also true, I got an application to go to this school like thing called Wammy's House, its for kids with special talents and stuff."

I could feel Bens sad eyes on me while I spoke finally he said, "Well if that school can make you even better than you are now, then you need to go."

For the first time that night I looked him in the eyes and I said, "Thank you," while latching myself onto him.

He just smiled and said, "You better eat or your food will get cold."

Still smiling I finished eating and Ben and I kept talking until he sadly said, "I have other things to take care of, good night Jessie."

I waved at him and said, "Goodnight Ben See ya tomorrow."

Ben smiled and said, "If you weren't like fourteen I would want to date you."

I felt my face turn red as he said those parting words to me.

Three days later another letter from came saying that I was accepted and a car will come for me on October 31. _Why_ _on Halloween, _I thought, _Ben was telling about the great parties thrown at this place._

I checked the calenderer, October 27, that gave me four more days at this place. So I decided that I would say my goodbyes on the 30th so they wouldn't have time to miss me.

On the night of the 30th I went into Ben's room to say goodbye. When he saw me he smiled, "Hey Jessie what's going on?"

I tried to return my smile, but must of failed miserably because his smiled faltered as well and he asked, "What's wrong?"

I stared at the ground and said, "A car from Wammy's is coming to pick me up tomorrow at some point."

Ben looked at me and said, "So your leaving tomorrow?"

I just nodded and started to sniffle, I heard Ben get up and walk up to me. His strong arms wrapped around me, and it felt nice, not in a weird perverted way, but like a parent trying to comfort there sad child. Finally I stopped crying and looked at Ben to see him looking down at me. We said our final goodbyes and I slunk into my bed for a final time.

I woke up to Ben calling my name saying, "Jessie, a man is here for you his name is Quillsh Wammy."

I perked up hearing that name, but then I thought, _these people sure are morning people._ I got dressed and with my bags ran down stairs. I got strange looks from everyone as I went into the common room. I was greeted by an Asian man, "Hello," he said, "My name is Quillsh Wammy, I am here to take you to your new home. Are you ready?"

I nodded once and started out the door, ignoring the many glares I was given. Outside was a black limo, I stared in disbelief and asked, "Is that…"

Mr. Wammy just chuckled and replied, "Yes Miss. Levelan."

Just as I was about to enter the car Ben ran up to me yelling wait. I turned to him to see him holding a small box and handing it to me, "It's for you, I hope you like it."

I opened the box to see a silver pendant with a 'J' on it. I was smiling and when I tried to speak a cry escaped my lips and tears started streaming down my eyes. I rubbed my eyes furiously and once I calmed down I said, "I don't know where that came from, well bye Ben, I love the necklace."

Not wanting to stay here and cry more I turned to go into the car only to be stopped by Ben's warm, muscular arms embracing me for a final time. When he let go I went into the car for real this time and Mr. Wammy and I left.

As we left one line kept replaying in my mind, "You don't know how much you love something until it's gone."

**So how was my chapter? Please Review, till next time- Animelover618**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again I am happy to introduce my second chapter of Fighting for Justice- Enjoy!**

***I do not own Death Note or its charaters, I do in fact own my OCs , and my ideas***

Fighting for Justice

Chapter 2

As the car ride droned on Mr. Wammy was trying to make small conversation like, "So I hear you got the best grades in your class, is this true?" I just grunted a little, and that was the last time he tried making a conversation with me. So we sat in awkward silence, I was lost in thought thinking about my life. I tried thinking about life just a month ago, when things were normal, I thought about my friend Hope, and how hurt I was when she stopped talking with me after my parents' death. I thought about my parents' death, how terrified I was to see their bodies, mangled and blood stained. I didn't realize we had arrived somewhere until Mr. Wammy tapped my shoulder and in a kind voice saying, "Miss Levelan, we are here."

I looked out the window and felt my mouth open, this place looked like a castle. A memory from when I was young suddenly flashed into my head.

_I was at an old castle with my mom, "Mommy," I had said in my sweet innocent 5 year old voice, "Can I be the princess?" _

_My mother just looked at me with sweet eyes and said, "You can do anything you want to be Jessica sweetie"_

_I just smiled happily and started singing, "I am the princess" _

I thought about those words my mom had told me that day many years ago and I thought about what I wanted to do; I was going to capture my parents' murderer.

I looked up at Mr. Wammy and nodded and the two of us started to walk into the castle like building.

"Well Miss Levelan, this is your new home," Mr. Wammy said as he opened the doors that led into the building. Before he let me inside he knelt down and whispered into my ear and said, "Remember, from now you are no longer Jessica Levelan, but Justice instead."

I nodded, thankful that he reminded me for I had totally forgotten about my new alias.

He led me into an office and started handing a bunch of papers. "Here is your schedule, room number, and a packet of other information."

I took the packet and nodded slightly, then on the wall I noticed a giant 'L'. "L?" I asked, not realizing I had just said that out loud.

Mr. Wammy just smiled, "L is Wammy's house's role model, everyone here wants to success him, you see L is the world's number 1 detective"

"So what you're telling me is that everyone wants to be the next 'L'," Mr. Wammy nodded, "Well, that's stupid."

Mr. Wammy looked as if I had just hit him with a baseball bat. His face was suddenly a mixture of shock and anger. But as soon as that face came up it was gone and his regular calm and happy face was suppressed back onto his ageing face. Then after a moment of silence he spoke in a hushed voice, "You better not let any of the other students here hear you say that or you will be called out on," then he lowered his voice more, "especially Mello."

I sighed, "Mr. Wammy, I wasn't saying that this L guy isn't good, honestly I am interested in going into Law enforcement career myself, but I don't want to be a copy of someone else, I want to be myself, I want to be real justice."

Quillsh Wammy's P.O.V

I looked at this girl with curiosity, she had something that some kids here didn't have; a fire burning in her eyes, pure, true passion for the words she spoke. Unlike most kids here who had the intelligence to be L's successor, this girl had the same passion for justice as L did, and She would be the perfect person to success him. But as she just stated, she won't do it. "Those words you spoke," I said, "do you mean everything you just told me?"

She smirked at me, "Every word I said."

Justice's P.O.V

Just then the office doors opened and in came a boy who looked about my age. He had Jet black hair and eyes that looked like bottomless pits. Black rings lined his eyes. He had terrible posture and was under weight. I was told that 75% of first impressions are based on looks, if that's the case, then I feel bad for this guy, because at a first glance this guy is very bizarre and weird looking without the bad posture. I was just going to ignore him when Mr. Wammy said, "Oh Ryuzaki, this is Justice, will you please show her to her room it's her first day and doesn't know where the dorms are."

The way Mr. Wammy looked at Ryuzaki was like how my father looked at me, a mixture of love and pride. Ryuzaki just nodded and took the bags from my hands, "Hey," I almost yelled, "You don't need to takes my bags."

He just looked at me with a bored expression, like he had more important things to do, "Please, if I didn't take these you would just slow me down and I have more important things to do today other then carry your things and be your tour guide."

I could feel my face heating up with anger, did he just call me weak?

"No I am not calling you weak, it would just be more efficient to carry your bags that's all."

I felt the anger flush out of my system as confusion replaced it, I tilted my head, "Did you just read my mind or something?

Ryuzaki's P.O.V

I looked at this girl and sighed, _she cannot be the girl Watari was talking about can she? Well so far she doesn't seem like the genius that I was descried, the sole person who can surpass L compeltly._

"No Justice, you said that out loud."

She looked confused, but then she started to chuckle to herself, "Did I? Oops sorry Ryuzaki?"

"It is quite alright can we go now?"

She looked like she was hurt, "What you mean you don't want to spend time with me," then she looked as if she was going to sob.

"No! its not that its just"- I was cut off by her laughing.

"I was just kidding, come on lets go." And she started happily skipping down the hallway, until she realized I wasn't coming, "Umm you coming, I don't know where I am going its room 217."

I looked at this girl with disbelief, how could she fake like that and I didn't realize, I sighed one more time and thought, _I don't think I will get along with this girl,_ before running after her to catch up to her. I was coated in sweat by the time we reached room 217.

"Thank you Ryuzaki, but if you don't mind, I'm going to get changed, so…" she looked at me and I got the clue that it was my time to leave. She took the bags from my hand and just slammed the door on my face.

I took out a lollipop and shoved it into my mouth trying to forget the annoying girl that had just shoved a door in my face. Before I could walk away the door opened again.

"Hey Ryuzaki, wait!" I turned around to see her running toward me, "Thanks for showing me my room and carrying my bags, maybe we can hang out some time?"

I looked at her and replied, "Maybe."

"Okay see you then". I heard her door slam again. I walked out to the main hallway back to the office where Watari.

"So how was your walk?"

I just glared at him and went back to my room.

Justice's P.O.V

I looked at the clock and sighed it was already 7:56. I sighed and laid on my new bed which was soft and plush. I felt sleep wash over me as I pulled the covers over my face. "Goodnight world," I mumbled as I was falling asleep, "tomorrow this place is going to learn about Justice." And then I sunk into a deep relaxing sleep.

**So how was it?**

** Please review! **

**Till next time-**

** Animelover618**


End file.
